


Bullet For My Valentine

by Dasternia, TalanKrah



Series: CharmFix Oneshots [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood, CharmFix, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, One Shot, SanctuaryHillz, Short One Shot, Super Mutants, The Railroad (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasternia/pseuds/Dasternia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalanKrah/pseuds/TalanKrah
Summary: In which Chloe takes on an encampment of super mutants and manages to not die, much to Silas's relief. But damn it Chloe...
Relationships: Charmer/Fixer, Original Character/Original Character, Silas Orion/Chloe Goodman
Series: CharmFix Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541104





	Bullet For My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This one started as a short role play snippet between Dasternia and myself.

Whelp, this is just peachy. Just lovely. Chloe popped off one more round, watching as the last—please let it be the last—super mutant fell dead. Her breathing was heavy as she dragged herself behind a wall and sat quietly, listening for anymore movement. She looked down to assess the damage that was done. One, two, three…fourteen, fifteen, sixteen. Holy shit. That's a lot of blood. Everything hurt, and she was fairly certain she was alone at this point. She felt the tears run down her cheeks and growled, frustrated at her own weakness and stupidity. She nearly screamed as a hand came down on her shoulder, and just barely recognized Silas before she had taken the swing.

"Fucking hell Chloe, what the fuck?" he muttered looking over her wounds.

"Believe it or not, I couldn't hear them until it was too late. And now I have sixteen bullets that you need to pull out of me, so can we just get this over with?" She said clearly tired and the adrenaline wearing off. Silas started mumbling and grumbling under his breath as he knelt and dosed her with med-x, working to pull out the bullets with tools from the first aid kit in his satchel. She tried her best, but when it came to pain, Chloe didn't have a whole lot of tolerance. "Oof! I vote we just knock me unconscious for this part, please...?" But Silas only shook his head and grabbed the strap of his satchel, handing it to Chloe.

"Bite down and sit still, darlin'." She glanced down at it sighing, and though she’d have preferred to be unconscious, took the strap and folded it before beginning to bite down.

"I'm sorry, this is probably not what you wanted to do with your free time." She tried saying between the bouts of shooting pain. The bloody bullets that Silas began removing clattered to the floor as he worked carefully not to cause any more damage, shushing her.

"Hush, don't worry about it," he mumbled. She was doing fairly well, all things considering, until that one stubborn, deeply embedded bullet. She took a sharp intake of breath,

"Fucking hell," she groaned loudly, and he shushed her once more, gently, before finally tossing the offending brass aside.

"That's the last of them," he sighed and injected a stimpak into her thigh. She relaxed, not realizing she had been tensing other muscles away from where he had been working. A relieved sigh left her, and she looked to him sheepishly.

"I…thank you…I mean it," she said before biting her lip. He wrapped her wounds in the cleanest bandages he had and shook his head.

"It's fine Chlo…just…please, be more careful?" He spoke softly while glancing up at her. She looked back at him and half smiled, shrugging the best she could.

"I'll try my best, but it is the commonwealth, everything is trying to kill me," she chuckled. "This is nothing, not the worst i've been messed up." She was trying to be reassuring, but his eyes only darkened at that and he shook his head.

"Not helping," he grumbled as he stood to clean up the bloody mess.

Chloe shrank back slightly, at a loss of what to say after her failed attempt to lighten the mood. She looked at all the blood, her blood, swallowed the lump in her throat and squeaked out, "Can I help you clean it all up?" referring to his now blood-soaked hands. He shook his head, keeping his eyes off her as he scrubbed at them with a stained rag, face of stone hiding the rapid pounded of his heart.

"Rest, that's how I want you to help." His voice was ice, hard and rigid, his usual jovial temperament nowhere in sight as he tossed the bloodied rags and remaining brass aside. Her heart dropped to her stomach. Fuck. She knew that tone. She swallowed and moved to stand, missing the way his body tensed.

"I'm fine, you gave me med-x and a stimpak!" Did she stand without any pain at all? Fuck no. But she made damn sure to try her best to hide that. He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her again, loose auburn strands hanging in his face.

"Chloe..." He warned softly. "You need to sit down." Silas wasn’t usually one for begging, at least, not that she’d seen, and her eyes softened. Without breaking eye contact, she walked, limping slightly, towards him, not stopping until she stood in front of him. Reaching down she took his hand, cradling it between both of hers.

"Sil. I'm okay, I'm alive, because of you," she whispered softly. Chloe was always okay because of him, even if he was supposed to be on the other side of the commonwealth, he always found her when she needed help. Somehow she knew he always would. The surprise in his eyes was nearly imperceptible as he squeezed her smaller hands gently.


End file.
